The Other Side
by Tori Buzolic
Summary: "W-who are you?" She hiccuped, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her palm as she took a cautious step away from him. "I'm Kol. And you must be Davina." KolxDavina


It all had happened so fast.

The moment the blade had sliced through her skin, her hands quickly raised to her throat, natural instincts taking over to stop the choking her own blood was doing to her. And then, it was finished.

There was no light at the end of a tunnel like others spoke of. It was just... ordinary.

Pushing herself up from the wet stone, she saw that the rain had stopped, gloomy clouds rolling away as the moon shone down on the cemetery. She saw Marcel, now standing a few feet away, along with the rest of the originals.

Sophie did the spell, and her heart swelled in her chest as she called upon the elders to resurrect her and her friends.

Except they never did.

She knew this would happen. They'd lied. They'd all lied. Her entire life was a lie, constantly being fed by them more and more. And where did it get her now? Dead.

Drying away her tears (she would've taken the moment to wonder if ghosts could cry but it obviously wasn't the time) she stared down at her body, lying on the cold wet stone. Blinking a few times, she turned away, leaving Sophie and Marcel to grieve over the failed sacrifice.

Wandering through the Other Side was different from the real world, but then again it looked the same. She couldn't interact with people, objects or anything. She was a ghost, wandering through a pointless daydream.

It was strange really. She at first found herself wandering to her old home, to the church, and even to the bar where Tim used to play. But as she wandered and wandered, something seemed to pull her somewhere - a task or journey that was yet to be completed.

Which is what brought her to Whitmore College, standing in front of a girl who was not too much older than her.

The girl, with a short black cut and emerald green eyes and mocha colored skin, seemed to feel her presence. She turned to her, lips parting the slightest and eyes watering over as she took her fully in.

"What happened to you?" The girl questioned softly, the sadness in her eyes obvious.

"Fate." Davina answered shortly, not wanting to go more into the process. Taking a deep breath, she stepped up closer to the girl. "I'm ready."

With a soft nod, the girl took her hand into hers, and suddenly there was an abrupt scream, but it cut off immediately as she was transported into another world.

the~other~side

Blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the abrupt lightness, Davina scanned the area around. It was white. Everything was. There were no walls, no corners, no anything. Just whiteness.

Spinning around, she searched for something - anything, to clue her where she was.

Clutching her chest to at least feel secure, her eyes continued to scan the vastness around her as she started walking in no direction particularly. It felt like hours, just walking and walking with no idea where her destination was.

Her bottom lip started quivering after a while, she herself feeling completely and utterly lost in this strange place. A sob bubbled through her chest, she lowering herself onto the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I want to go back," she cried to no one in particular, hoping that if there truly was a god he would rescue her from this hell. "I don't want this."

Sniffling, she pressed her face into her knees, clenching her wet eyelids closed as another sob rippled through her.

She wanted to just sit there, cry and cry until there was truly nothing left inside of her (as if there was anything to begin with) when an accented voice spoke from behind her.

"Well well, it seems we have a new visitor."

She scrambled up quickly, not having heard him approach (but then again ghosts could zap themselves places or so she heard). Spinning on her heels, she took in the tall figure who stood in front of her.

"W-who are you?" She hiccuped, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her palm as she took a cautious step away from him.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, a smirk settled on his features, giving her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm Kol. And you must be Davina."

the~other~side

**This is sort of dedicated for my darling Amy, who enjoys the thought of these two more than even I do. This ship sails in my world of non canon and I thought I could incorporate these two in "canon" sense, as the possibility of Kol coming back on The Originals is practically invisible.**

**I at first had planned to keep this as a one shot, but I do have thoughts of adding more to it so I suppose I'll just leave it on stand by for the moment. Thank you for reading.**

**Tori xx**


End file.
